The invention relates to a packaging machine with a rotary folding unit which is driven in rotation and has distributed along its perimeter a plurality of receptacles for blanks and/or packet contents, said receptacles being preferably (hollow) folding mandrels for manufacturing (soft) pouch-type packets for cigarettes, blanks, such as inner blanks made of tin foil or paper, or pouch blanks made of paper, being folded around the folding mandrel and temporarily fixed on same.
On fast-running packaging machines particularly for manufacturing cigarette packets, there is a problem with fixing blanks consisting of paper, tin foil or thin cardboard to or in receptacles of a folding unit preferably rotating continuously, before the blanks are preferably rotating continuously, before the blanks are dimensionally stable on the basis of folds and/or gluing. Particularly with (soft) pouch-type packets for cigarettes, one difficulty consists in holding first of all the inner blank made of paper or tin foil, and then the pouch blank made of paper, in an exact position on folding mandrels arranged along the perimeter of the rotary folding unit.